


Sleepover Adventure

by AttackOnArse



Category: Free!
Genre: Desperation, Gen, M/M, Omorashi, Piss, Watersports, Wetting, omo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackOnArse/pseuds/AttackOnArse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin, while at a sleepover with the rest of the Swim Club, wets the bed that Makoto happens to also be sleeping in. Makoto, being the cutie he is, offers to switch pants and Rin notices that Makoto might have a fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover Adventure

"Ungh…" Rin rolled over once again- attempting to get comfortable. He had a painful pressure in his stomach. It started out dull and slowly built up. He shoved his hand in between his clenched thighs, relieving some of a pressure for a few seconds. Every few minutes he could feel his bladder give out and a few drops would escape.

He carefully maneuvered his arm- not wanting to hit Makoto who was lying next to him. He silently cursed Makoto’s mattress-shortage. Rei and Nagisa had taken the couch and Makoto gave in and let Haru take his bed. So, him and Makoto were forced to sleep on a mattress on the floor.

After about ten minutes Rin felt his eyes become heavier and heavier until he finally fell asleep but, when he did- he found himself in a dream where he was in an empty room with a door.

"Oh great…." He muttered under his breath as he looked up at the door. On the door there was a sign that said ‘Restroom’- as soon Rin read it- he became aware that the pain in his bladder hadn’t gone away. He pushed his legs together and reached out for the handle on the door but, it wouldn’t budge! Rin whined under his breath- his eyes shut in pain and desperation. Suddenly, he felt something wet between his legs and immediately opened his eyes.

"Oh no" As soon as Rin spoke he woke up, and like in his dream, he felt his pants becoming wet. He tried to stop but, it was impossible. A hiss came from underneath the blankets as he relieved himself. He couldn’t help but let out a small moan but, as soon as he realized what had happened- he gasped.

"Shit shit shit!" Rin mumbled under his breath as he felt his eyes water up.

"R-Rin?" Makoto whispered around a yawn. He had felt something cold and wet touch his leg.

"Mako! Don’t look!" Rin tried to hide his blushing face, the tears that clung to his eyelashes fell. Makoto sat up with a confused look on his face but soon realized what had happened.

"Oh Rin…. It’s okay" Mako leaned over and hugged Rin, rubbing his back affectionately.

"No it’s not! I’m too old for this!" Rin began to sob while covering his mouth- he didn’t want the others to hear.

"It was just an accident- everybody has them. Let’s just get you washed up!" Makoto assured Rin.

"Oi, Rin are you up?" Both Rin and Mako stiffened when they heard Nagisa’s voice.

"Shit Mako- he’s going to see!" Rin began to cry again, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"Rin?" Nagisa started to sit up when Makoto grabbed at the waistband of his pants.

"Let’s switch pants. I’ll tell Nagisa that I wet the bed." Mako hurriedly whispered to Rin. At first Rin just stared at Mako as he took off his pants but, decided that he didn’t have a better idea and began to take off his.

Makoto quickly glanced over at Rin and blushed when he noticed a small amount of liquid still glistened on the tip of Rin’s dick. Suddenly he felt his cock twitch- he grabbed Rin’s pants and quickly threw them on before Rin could see his ‘situation’.

By the time they had switched pants, Nagisa had already gotten up.

"Mako you’re u-… is that… is that pee?" Nagisa squinted down at the blankets and noticed the wet patch on Makoto’s pants.

"I think I drank too much water before bed and y’know what they say; when you gotta go- you gotta go." Makoto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Nagisa just shrugged.

"I think I’m going to go back to bed." Nagisa walked away and pounced on Rei who, if not for Nagisa kissing him, would’ve shrieked.

"Let’s go get cleaned up!" Makoto smiled and took Rin’s hand. They walked up to Mako’s bathroom and quietly closed the door behind them. He bent over and turned a few dials until warm water began to flow out of the faucet of the tub. When he turned around Rin was taking off his shirt. Mako’s mouth opened in awe as he watched Rin- admiring each curve of his body.

"Well? What are you looking at- don’t you want to take those pants off?" Rin pointed towards the wet spot on the pants. Immediately, Mako pulled down his shirt- he didn’t want Rin to see the tent in his pants. Rin’s eyes narrowed.

"Looks like I’m not the only person who has a problem." Rin moved closer to Mako, placing his hands on Mako’s waistband.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Mako looked away nervously, silently cursing himself on how bad he lied.

"I think you know…" Rin smirked, grabbing at Mako’s wet crotch.

"Ah!" Mako cried out, trying to move Rin’s hands away.

"I-I have to go to the bathroom." Mako stuttered, blushing under Rin’s stares.

"Don’t you think it’d be easier if I helped you?" Rin tried to play innocent as he pouted, dragging Makoto in.

"F-Fine" Makoto turned away as Rin sucked on his neck. Rin crouched down and pulled down Mako’s pants and lightly kissed his cock, rotating his fingers in a circular motion on the tip. Rin stood back up and motioned Mako until he was behind him and Mako was in front of the toilet.

Then, without warning, Rin wrapped his hand around Mako’s damp cock. At first he slowly stroked but picked up speed as Makoto began to moan.

"Rin… ah.. More…" Mako began to thrust his hips as Rin pumped harder. His whole face burned red- his mouth was slightly ajar. The pressure of his bladder weighed heavily on his groin making him more sensitive than usual. With each thrust he could feel shivers run down his spine.

Suddenly, he tilted his head back as a moan erupted from the back of his throat. Mako’s entire body tensed up as ribbons of cum hit against his stomach. Soon, he relaxed and Rin heard the hiss of Mako peeing. Makoto sighed in relief as Rin began to kiss his neck again. It felt so good to finally get rid of the pressure in his stomach.

"I think this makes up for ruining your mattress." Rin giggled as Mako just tiredly agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the first Free! and Omo fic I wrote ^u^' I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
